Problem: Complete the equation. $9 \times$
Explanation: Let's figure out what $\dfrac{3}{2} + \dfrac{3}{2} + \dfrac{3}{2}$ equals. $\dfrac{0}{2}$ $\dfrac{3}{2}$ $\dfrac{6}{2}$ $\dfrac{9}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{3}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{3}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{3}{2}$ $\dfrac{3}{2} + \dfrac{3}{2} + \dfrac{3}{2} = \dfrac{9}{2}$ ${\text{What number}}$ can we add $9$ times to make $\dfrac92$ ? $\dfrac{0}{2}$ $\dfrac{1}{2}$ $\dfrac{2}{2}$ $\dfrac{3}{2}$ $\dfrac{4}{2}$ $\dfrac{5}{2}$ $\dfrac{6}{2}$ $\dfrac{7}{2}$ $\dfrac{8}{2}$ $\dfrac{9}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{2}$ $=\overbrace{{\dfrac1{2}} +{\dfrac1{2}} +{\dfrac1{2}} +{\dfrac1{2}} +{\dfrac1{2}} +{\dfrac1{2}} +{\dfrac1{2}} +{\dfrac1{2}} + {\dfrac1{2}}}^{{9}\text{ halves}} $ $=\dfrac{{9}\times{1}}{{2}}$ $9 \times {\dfrac12} = \dfrac32 + \dfrac32 + \dfrac32$